CharmanderRumble 11: The Empire Strikes Back
CharmanderRumble 11: The Empire Strikes Back is a CharmanderRumble scheduled for broadcast on September 19th. It was first revealed at the end of ViewerRumble 3, and preceded by CharmanderRumble 10.5. Darth Vader will be featured heavily. Plot Darth Vader is seen talking to an unkown individual about the CharmanderRumble and how he's going to steal the belt. On the day of the rumble, after the first match, Phoenix Wright appears and tells Char that Wriggle Nightbug is missing, and Char retorts that he should take care of it, cause he's a detective. Wright notes that lawyers and detectives aren't the same thing After Ocelot Vs. Zubaz, Phoenix finds The RED Spy and decides to ask him what happened to Wriggle Nightbug, but Spy says he is different from the BLU Spy. Phoenix realizes what's going on, and Spy decides that he must kill him. Revolver Ocelot than finds Potoo under word that he fused with Big Boss. Potoo than tells him that Big Boss is dead, with Ocelot retorting that he's heard stranger. They then form a partnership. After Auto Vs. Cr1tikal, Auto mentioned he was going backstage before Hitbox Support Connor stopped time. By the time he recalibrated, Kenshiro already lost to Travis and was blocking Auto's way, noting that his strength is impressive. When Auto notes that Ken just lost, Ken ignores him and asks for a rematch. Darth Vader, seen looking for the belt, is interrupted by Toad, who starts interviewing him at max volume. Before he can finish asking what he's going to do, his head is sliced off. He then starts revealing his plan, but is cut off by the new ringside reporter, PLACEHOLDER. She than asks Vader what he's going to do before he walks off, commenting that they're all insane. However, Toad comes back and starts screaming again. Vader enters the stage, still looking for the Belt, when Buff Riku shows up to either stop him or show him his muscles. Eventually, they both realize that their power is equal, so they call off the match, and change game modes to end it once and for all. When Buff Riku defeats Vader, Vader says that he was going to obtain the belt to protect it from future theft attempts, and then notes "THEY" have it, followed by Toad screaming. A Toad than notes they were able to capture one of them, and that he's so "purple and strange", possibly indicating that it's GrapeEscape, who didn't appear in this Rumble. CharmanderRumble 12 was then teased. The Cast Darth Vader Captain Falcon Tony (Earthbound) Revolver Ocelot Wriggle Nightbug Cr1tikal RED Spy Bane Zubaz AutonomousAnonymous Travis Touchdown Kenshiro Piccolo Buff Riku Matches Tony Vs. Bane (Winner: Bane by Pinfall) Revolver Ocelot Vs. Zubaz (Winner: Ocelot by ???) Phoenix Wright Vs. RED Spy (Winner: RED Spy by Submission) Cr1tikal Vs. Auto (Winner: Auto by Pinfall) Travis Touchdown Vs. Kenshiro (Winner: Travis by Pinfall) Captain Falcon Vs. Piccolo (Winner: Piccolo by Pinfall) Darth Vader Vs. Buff Riku (Cage Match Stalemate) Darth Vader Vs. Buff Riku 2 (Hell in a Cell Winner: Buff Riku) Trivia This is the first Charmanderumble (excluding Spitfirumble) that GrapeEscape has not participated in since his debut. This is the first Charmanderumble where Char needed to fix his shit. This is the first CharmanderRumble that, for some odd reason, actually got onto the frontpage of the hitbox.tv website. Category:Rumbles